A Soul Within a Stein
by Cranberryfriend
Summary: It has been five years since the defeat of the Kishin, and everyone is moving on with their lives as they grow in strength, and continue to keep the peace in Death City. But things begin to take a turn for the worst as a new enemy approaches to defeat Death. But things only become more mysterious as Stein's nephew suddenly appears in the dispensary, with a double-colored soul.


A Soul within a Stein

Prologue

It has been over five years since the great defeat of the Kishin Ashura. The students of the DWMA have continued to keep the balance of Death City, and the world, by weeding out the rest of the evils surrounding the countries. Maka, after defeating the Kishin, has been in constant training with the weapon that lives inside of her. She has grown a bit fuller, and her hair is longer, though still in the classic pigtails that she's always been known for. Maka remains the top in her class. Her and Soul's resonance has grown stronger then any resonance they school has ever seen.

The team has now mastered their soul resonance, and are all around the age of eighteen, Tsubaki and Liz being slightly older than the rest. Soul's piano playing is hitting the charts, and is pushing his teammates farther into their potential. Soul has become muscular over the years, which has greatly increased his endurance to attacks while in his scythe form. Death The Kid has grown taller, surpassing most with his recent development of reaper height. Not only that, but he has grown more attractive, and has been preparing and training for the day when he takes his father's place as protector of Death City.

Patty is now as tall as Liz, and as zany and as silly as she's ever been—but she's still irritating kid with her loud pop music. However, even though she's kept her child-like nature, she's grown tougher physically, and mentally, becoming even more of a threat than she was before. Liz has finally surpassed her sister Patty in curves, and has surprisingly become more focused on her grades, rather than her nails. Still, her yearning to look cute at all times keeps her from reaching her true potential.

While he's matured only just slightly, Black Star is even louder than before, and still yearns to surpass God. He finally hit his growth spurt, now only inches shorter than Tsubaki. But to his misfortune, no matter how "big" he acts like he is, his friends Soul and Kid still tower over him, Kid being the tallest out of all three of them. Crona still writes his "cheerful" poems, and finds comfort in reading poetry books in the library. He still remains as a student at the DWMA, and assists in the missions that he can. Mifune is now a teacher at the school, and has been for the past five years, ever since the end to the Kishin. The little Witch he protects, Angela, is now a student at the school. She's thirteen, and is still in search of a weapon that she can call her partner. She waits eagerly to start training to be a Meister. She's grown strong, is able to defend herself, and has grown tall and pretty. But even being accepted by the school, she is still required to keep on her soul protect.

Spirit still lurks around the school, talking to Maka whenever he can, and Professor Stein still teaches the class and the students that he taught five years ago. Nothing has changed with him, other than the more frequent urges to dissect everything.

For everyone else, they haven't changed much. Yet, they've all grown stronger, and the school is an even more powerful structure than it has ever been. Unfortunately, evil hasn't ended with the death of the Kishin's madness. A new wicked source has come to Death City, disguised, and searching for a way to make it's power known. This source is to become more powerful than it is now, or even yearning to surpass the talents of the Kishin Ashura. It's preferred targets, or course, are any students from the DWMA. Especially the girl who defeated the Kishin, Maka Albarn, and anyone close to her. Not only is there a new evil, but there is also a new face to add to the story of the DWMA.

Riley.

Stein discovered the girl robbing a store, and she's been at the academy for several months now since then. She wears hoodies mostly; one sleeve cuffed to Kid's annoyance, and her hair is always clipped back. She's tough, and always speaks her mind to those she finds to be useless idiots. She lives with Kid, Liz, and Patty, thanks to her house burning down. She's closer to Kid than any other member of the group, yet she's still a mystery to those around her.

What awaits the DWMA and Maka's group now, is another new face, with a weapon, and a manipulated power that only few are capable of comprehending. His past is predicted as simple and fair, but is as merciless and corrupted as any madness spread by the Kishin.

The new face is Crow.

The boy, Crow, is fourteen years old, and he has been roaming the streets, heading for the route that leads him to the upcoming evil the DWMA has yet to discover. His weapon is Sarina, an eighteen year old originally assigned to be his bodyguard, but is now his most trusted weapon and friend. She is tough, yet kinder than anyone you could meet.

You know the Story of the defeat of the Kishin.

But this isn't another story about the defeat of a Kishin.

It's Crow's story.

The New Kid

A Kishin lurked through the alleyways of Death City, sniffing out the beautiful smells of blood, and human souls. This Kishin, unlike most, was closer to looking like a creature, or a demon, rather than appearing as a human. It had razor sharp teeth, and claws protruding out of its long fingers. Its hair was scraggly, with drops of blood dripping from the strands—obviously from a tassel with its last victim. It slithered underneath the moonlight of the grinning moon, and it inhaled the scents of the night, summoned out from the darkened paths by the delectable smell of a meal nearby. It hissed, speaking in a demonic rasp, _"Come…out…friend…"_

A youthful, deadpan voice responded, "As you wish…"

A pale boy emerged from the Alleyway, an un-amused frown plastered across his face. His hair was dark, short in the back with his hair longer in the front. The hair in the front was tied back into pigtails, yet they started near his eye, and were still short enough to only go a little past his chin. He also had bangs, which struggled not to cover up his eyes. His eyes were a light purple, and they were emotionless as he gazed at the Kishin before him. He was small for his age, but he was unafraid. He wore a black unzipped hoodie, and a red shirt, with patterned shorts, and combat boots. The wind blew the pigtailed sections of his hair, and a hoop earring was revealed to be on his right ear. The Kishin hissed again, licking its lips, _"Well…well…a little boy…"_

The boy glared, "Don't call me little, you worthless Kishin…"

The Kishin crept a little closer, sniffing at the air, which surrounded the boy. The Kishin chuckled, _"Your soul smells…different…"_ It grinned widely, his razor teeth glistening, _"I want to devour you…"_

The boy sighed, as if in annoyance, and responded sarcastically, "Thanks for sniffing me… _Kishin…_ " He took a step forward, and the Kishin was surprised to see the boy holding a massive, intimidating double battle-axe in his hand. A voice, a female voice, seemed to echo from the weapon, "Crow, don't push yourself now, this thing isn't worth your energy."

The boy, Crow, rolled his eyes, "Honestly Sarina, you're not my mother. It called me little… _It needs to die."_

The weapon sighed, and then spoke in a menacing tone. "Fine, fine, just don't get carried away, because I swear, I'll kill you if you hurt yourself."

Crow chuckled darkly, the wind picking up around them. _"Don't be ridiculous…"_

The Kishin licked its lips, _"So you're a_ Meister _…well…well…this will be quite interesting…"_

Crow gripped his weapon tightly, "What else would I be?" He charged towards the hungry Kishin. He sliced at the creature, the Kishin barely dodging the strike. Crow leapt in the air, managing to cut the Kishin deeply into its back. The Kishin hissed, lashing out a claw, which Crow dodged successfully. The Kishin growled as it lunged towards him, and Crow used the wall beside him as a guide. He pushed against it, leaping straight over the Kishin. Crow cursed as he barely managed to dodge the next claw strike. A tail was now seen as the Kishin swished it, knocking Crow into the wall.

The Kishin launched itself towards him, teeth sharp, and snake tongue reaching.

Crow grumbled, "Come on, you're a Kishin, can't you do better than that?" He smirked as he slid under the tail with ease. He sliced at the creature again, this time in the side. Crow was surprised to see the Kishin's wound heal instantly, yet the wound on its back remained.

He hadn't meant to be distracted by it, but the Kishin used this to its advantage, and knocked Sarina out of Crow's grip with its tail.

Sarina, still in her weapon form, cursed under her breath from a few feet away. "You idiot, don't mock the thing. He's merely waiting for the right time to strike, and if you get cocky now, he'll literally eat you alive!"

Crow leapt out of the way, avoiding being grabbed by the creature. He picked up Sarina before any other attacks could come his way.

The Kishin was becoming irritated, and hungrier. _"How dare you try to surpass me child…I'll devour you…"_

The Kishin shrieked loudly. Its cry pierced their ears, and echoed loudly throughout the city.

Crow began to panic. "Damn…I can't have anyone discover this thing. Sarina, we have to do this quickly…"

"Crow…we've done this twice today already, if you do it again…"

"I'm stronger now."

Sarina's voice sounded irritable. "You said that last time and…"

"Sarina!"

The Kishin shrieked again, and charged, Crow leaping out of the way.

There were voices in the far off distance, and Crow muttered under his breath, then glared at his weapon. ""Sarina, we can't be found here like this…we need to kill it fast."

Sarina grumbled, watching as the Kishin slowly, and steadily, stalked towards them. It's voice rasped, _"Stop running you little worm…"_

Crow gripped Sarina tightly, backing away from the slow advance of the Kishin. "He called me little again…"

There was a loud cry of excitement from an alleyway, _"Woo hoo! I'm going to beat that Kishin to a pulp!"_

Crow gasped as he barely dodged another strike from the Kishin, and he began to feel irritated being stalked at like this. "Sarina…I want it dead… _now._ "

Sarina hissed angrily, "Crow, you promised me…"

There was a loud whine from nearby, _"Riley, just let me fix your stupid sleeve for once! Don't be a shit!"_

Crow felt a twinge of fear as the voices came closer. Were they students? He couldn't be found yet. He didn't want to be seen. "Sarina… _I'm not planning on meeting new people anytime soon…"_

Sarina heard the voices grow closer, realizing for herself that they really couldn't be found now. The Kids from that school would—no—she didn't want to think about it.

This Kishin needed to die, and that was that.

Sarina yelled fiercely, _"Crow, you're such a brat! Fine! Fine! Just go ahead and resonate with me for all I care! Just kill the thing so we can dodge the company!"_

Crow took a breath, glaring straight into the hidden eyes of the Kishin. He whispered, _"Soul resonance."_ There was a flash of light as their two souls clashed, resonating with one another. Sarina's weapon form began to glow a menacing red, and she became larger, her blades enlarging. Crow's eyes began to glow a fierce purple, and the orb of his soul engulfed him, huge, and powerful. For someone his age, his soul was quite the sight. Unlike most soul's his was different. Half of it was the color purple, with electrical whips, while the other half was a light blue, glowing with embers.

The Kishin took a step back as Sarina and Crow shouted in unison, _"Double Axel Kishin hunter!"_ Crow charged, Sarina glowing even brighter, and he sliced the Kishin in half, the monster shrieking in agony. The Soul resonance ended, and the creature turned into dark nothingness, it's evil soul hovering above where it once was. Crow was panting, and Sarina quickly turned back into her human form. She was tall, wearing a silvery white skirt, and mid-sleeved half shirt. Her shoes were similar to those of a Greek goddess, and her hair was long and silvery, in two high braids. Her skin was a light tan, and her curves were not hard to see. She turned to face her younger partner, her grey eyes gazing at him accusingly. _"I told you not to resonate, you idiot."_

Crow was hunched over, his hands on his knees, "Sarina…not now…just take its soul…"

Sarina rolled her eyes, snatching the Kishin soul out of the air, and gulping it down in less than a second. There was a voice that seemed to come out of nowhere, _"I've never seen anything like that…"_

Sarina turned in a panic, and there they were: Students from the legendary DWMA. Crow cursed under his breath. "Damn it…we've been caught."

A tall dark headed boy with white stripes in his hair rolled his eyes, "Oh look…more newbies…"

Sarina snorted in his direction. "I see you're a _reaper."_

The Reaper boy glared. "Yeah. It seems you can see souls then. And the name's Death The Kid, thanks for asking."

A girl standing next to him, with a black hoodie, and her hair clipped back, chuckled darkly. "She doesn't give a damn, Reaper boy."

Sarina tensed at the aggressive aura from the girl.

Kid's arms flailed angrily, _"Riley, how dare you! You with your asymmetrical failures! Don't belittle me!"_

The girl named Riley laughed, "Oh boo hoo, don't make me go move a painting again."

 _"_ _You wouldn't dare! I mean…_ " The Reaper cleared his throat, and looked at Sarina again. "And what is your name?"

Sarina didn't fully trust Reapers in general, but this guy—he seemed all right—for now. She sighed a response, "I'm Sarina…"

Kid forced a grin, "Well, its pleasant to make your acquaintance."

Riley poked his face, speaking in a mocking tone. "Why didn't you greet me like that when _we_ first met, Reaper?"

Kid scowled, _"Because I still want to kill you…"_

Sarina looked at all of their souls carefully, the Reaper's being a reaper, of course. She tried looking into Riley's soul, but for some reason—she couldn't see it. The girl who had first spoken to them stepped forward, her hair in blonde pigtails. "How did you two do that? I mean, we can all resonate, but still—something was odd about it."

Maka looked into their souls. The girls seemed normal, but something was off about the boys. His was two separate colors, and for some reason, it looked as if— _as if his soul was fighting against itself._

Crow interrupted her, ignoring the question, "I heard—I thought I heard more people than this…" He was still a bit out of breath. Kid gazed in his direction, "Naturally, there was more of us. I sent the rest back to locate another Kishin once I sensed a disturbance. Looks like the disturbance was you two."

Maka sighed, "Soul will be disappointed he had to get detention and miss this."

Riley rolled her eyes, "What did he do this time?"

Maka shook her head. "He and Black Star decided to battle in the classroom. Sid wasn't too happy about it."

Riley spoke sarcastically. "Lucky for us Black Star broke out and abandoned Soul…"

Kid approached Sarina and Crow, looking them up and down. He grinned, "We can trust them."

Maka and Riley both raised an eyebrow, with Maka questioning his judgment. "But—how can you tell?"

He beamed gleefully, his hands clasped with joy, "Their both perfectly symmetrical!"

Crow grumbled, "Sarina…we've discovered an idiot."

Riley chuckled darkly, "Someone who agrees with me."

Kid lashed at Riley, _"How dare you talk to me like that! I'll kill you!"_

 _"_ _Reaper boy, you couldn't kill me even if daddy helped you out!"_

 _"_ _Shut up before I strangle you!"_

Riley grinned wickedly, _"Just wait until we get home…"_

 _"_ _If you touch anything Riley…"_

Riley grinned, purposely seeming to show off the scar on her chin. _"You'll what? Kiss me passionately? Because if you tried that I'd rip out your tongue and make it asymmetrical."_

Kid shuddered, _"Why would you speak to me like this?!"_

 _"_ _MAKA CHOP!"_

Both parties of the argument winced after Maka had done a double chop on the both of them. Maka glared, "Stop this! You two act like an old married couple!"

Riley and Kid both screamed, "We do not!"

Maka sighed in annoyance, and turned towards Sarina and Crow. She smiled brightly. "Do you two need a place to stay?"

Riley glared at her. "You just met them!"

Maka gripped her book tightly, and Riley backed away, laughing nervously. "Carry on…"

Maka approached them, and held out her hand, smiling. "I'm Maka."

Riley grumbled something about "Being too friendly," and Maka glared back at her, then returned her welcoming smile back to Sarina. "Like I said, I'm Maka."

Sarina was reluctant at first, and shook the girl's hand. "I'm Sarina…"

So far this confrontation was going well, but Sarina didn't know how well this was going to work out. They had to leave now, before any more questions were asked. Sarina looked at Crow, who was still hunched over. He seemed weakened, and she cursed mentally. _She'd kill him for pushing himself so hard._

 _They had no choice to but to stay put now._

She turned back to Maka. "My Meister's name is Crow."

Maka looked at Crow, smiling as she would to a small child. "Nice to meet you crow."

Crow stood now, his face still expressionless, "Well, aren't you a little miss ray of sunshine…"

He gave out a curse when Sarina grabbed him by the ear, scolding, _"Is that how you talk to people who are nice to you?! Crow, I will slap you upside the head, and turn you inside out! Apologize to this girl right now before I slaughter you!"_

Crow swatted her hand away, and rubbed his ear, looking up at Maka with the expression of defeat. "Sorry. I'm just—not used to people. _Nice to meet you._ "

Maka smiled, his reaction reminding her a bit of Crona. "That's fine. I have a friend a bit like you."

There was a sudden shriek, and Maka screeched when Kid suddenly rushed past her, lifting Crow in the air. "Your ear! Oh hell, your ear!"

Sarina clenched her fists, irritation flooding her system as Kid held Crow in the air. "Put him down, Reaper freak!"

Crow's eyes were wide with confusion. _"My ear? What's wrong with you? Put me down!"_

Kid's face was plastered with the expression of fear. _"You…only…have…a piercing…on…one…ear…you're…you're not…symmetrical…"_ His eyes flared angrily, and he began shaking Crow crazily. "You deceived me the first time, didn't you? You tried to act all symmetrical, you disgusting little filth!" He tossed Crow onto the ground, a crazed look in his eyes. _"I'll just have to pierce your other ear then…"_

Riley began laughing hysterically, and put her cuffed sleeved arm in Kid's face. "Reaper boy, don't be so dramatic!"

Kid looked at her asymmetrical sleeve, and shoved it away from his face. Surprisingly now, Crow's asymmetrical piercing didn't seem to bother him so much. He spoke through gritted teeth, _"I never asked for your help Riley…"_

Riley smirked, "Don't be ridiculous. I want all your asymmetrical torment to come from me, not from some amateur's ears." They both watched as Sarina rushed to Crow. She helped him from the ground. "Are you okay?!"

Crow shakily stood, immediately hunching with a wince. _"Man…I really don't feel good now…"_

Sarina glared at Kid. "I'll kill you for this."

Kid heard this and sighed, "Get in line."

Crow grabbed Sarina's arm before she could lunge at him. "Stop that, Sarina. He's a reaper, he'd totally kill you."

Riley chuckled. "Just show him something asymmetrical and he'll die right in front of you, his reaper soul falling into the abyss of ass."

Steam came out of Kid's ears, _"Damn you…"_ He charged, trying to punch the girl, and Riley easily dodged, her hands in her pockets. She ran into the alley, Kid angrily storming after her.

Crow fell back onto the ground as Sarina punched him in the face. _"_ Do _not doubt me, Crow, I know all your weak points…now get up."_

She took his hand, and helped him to his feet. He swayed a bit, and Sarina grabbed his shoulders. "Did I punch you that hard?"

"No…I think it's from…" He was panting now, "From the resonance…"

Sarina whispered harshly, _"Tell me right now, how's your soul holding up?"_

Crow whispered back, _"It's…fine…"_

 _"_ _If you lie right now, I'll rip out your soul and eat it myself…"_

Crow sighed, _"Sarina…"_

 _"_ _Crow…"_ She gripped his shoulder tightly, _"You know that I mean it…"_

Crow gripped his knees, his insides feeling as if they were on fire. _"Okay…fine… it feels like it's tearing itself apart…"_

Sarina muttered something, then spoke back to Crow. _"I was afraid of that...we need to go find your uncle…"_

Crow's eyes widened, and he spoke desperately. _"What? No…no we can't…."_

 _"_ _You've given me no choice…"_

 _"_ _He's—he's not worth my time, Sarina…"_

"Shut up before I… _Oh shit!"_

Sarina jumped as she felt someone touch her shoulder, and turned to see Maka right beside her. "I didn't mean to scare you, Sarina. But my offer still stands on a place to stay."

Sarina sighed, "It's a nice offer, but I'm unsure of what we'll do. We—we should be fine. Crow just needs a minute to compose himself."

"Yeah…" Crow panted. "I just…need…a minute…then we'll be on our way."

Maka nodded, but she felt something was off. She looked a second time into their souls, Sarina's calm, yet at the same time as hyperactive as Black Stars. It was an odd combination, but she could see it just from these few minutes with her. She looked into Crow's again, and had to hold back a gasp. True, it was odd for someone to have a soul with two different colors, but the purple half—it seemed to be— _attacking the blue half?_

One half of his soul was attacking the other half.

No.

That would be impossible.

 _Right?_

Maka thought to herself, _"A Sound Soul resides within a sound mind and a sound body."_

A sound soul would never attack itself.

Maka was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Sarina curse loudly, and saw Crow lying on the ground, Sarina kneeling beside him, concern spreading rapidly onto her face. _"I told him not to…"_

Maka eyed Crow in shock. _"What just…"_

"He just passed out." Sarina said quickly. "It's fine…he uh—does that…"

 _"_ _Does that?_ Are you saying it happens often?"

Maka didn't know why, but she felt the urge to look at his soul one more time, but suddenly heard a loud wail come from the alley, and Kid bolted towards them, his sleeve torn. He looked as if he were about to cry, and reluctantly ripped his other sleeve. _"Riley…I'll…kill…you…"_

Riley emerged from the alley, a large grin plastered on her face. "Don't tell me you didn't like it."

"You lead me into an alley just to rip my sleeve, and tormented me with your cuff!" He reached for her sleeve desperately. "Allow me…to fix it…please…"

Riley waved her arm in his face, and then pulled it away from his grasp, as if she were mocking a cat with yarn. She smiled deviously. "No…"

Kid sunk to his knees, _"Why is this world so cruel…"_

 _"_ _MAKA CHOP!"_

Both parties were once again attacked by Maka's book, and they both yelled at her in unison, "Maka!"

Maka pointed to Sarina and Crow, with Crow still unconscious on the ground, and Sarina slapping the boy's cheek. Maka crossed her arms, and both Riley and Kid sighed. Maka went to Sarina, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Come to the school with us. Maybe Stein can help."

Sarina spun around, "St—Stein?"

"Uh—yes. Professor Stein."

Sarina looked at Crow, and sighed in defeat. "Okay…"

Maka punched Kid in the arm. "Carry him."

"What? Why me?"

Maka held up her book, and Kid grumbled in reluctance. _"Reaper's don't have time to be carrying around children."_

Riley chuckled as Kid lifted Crow, and finally managed to start carrying him piggyback towards the school. Sarina walked ahead of them, talking to Maka.

Riley prodded Kid's arm. "Hey, Reaper, if you think about it, now you're asymmetrical."

Kid glared at her. "Tch. What are you going on about now?"

"Well, think about it. His head can only lay on one of your shoulders."

Kid froze, a look of horror on his face. _"No…no…Riley, please take him off! Take him off!"_ He shuddered fearfully. "Why would you put that flith into my mind?! Take him! Take him!"

Riley scoffed, "You're joking, right? I was only kidding…"

Kid cursed under his breath, and shook as tears formed in his eyes. _"I've had too many encounters today…just take the child before I rip his head off…"_

Riley shook her head, but after looking at Kid for a while, she couldn't tell weather or not he was serious. She also didn't feel like dealing with that Sarina chic's protective instincts, and she sighed reluctantly as Kid put the boy onto her back. She grimaced as Crow's head touched her shoulder, _"He has baby cheeks, Reaper boy, this is disgusting…I'll kill you for making me do this…maybe not today…but someday…I will kill you…"_


End file.
